User blog:White diamond 777/Part 2 of fanfic: the arrival of Green Agate
It all began the day after having freed from the bubble to bismuth: steven got up to breakfast and passed awake to bismuth. And he asked, do you want to have bismuth breakfast? And she responds "if I want" and arrives amethyst and steven asked "Do you want breakfast with us amethyst?" And she says yes. After breakfast steven heard an explosion coming from the beach, he did warn them to amethyst and bismuth, and also also appeared lapislazuli did also warned him and the four came out to see what happened and saw an escape capsule similar to that of peridot But this one had a door. Suddenly the door of the capsule opened and from there came a very frightened gem and Steven asked who are you? And the gem responded with a scary tone "I'm green agate, but wait what's your name?" And steven replied "my name is steven" and bismuth asked the green agate and what the hell are you doing here. EH !!!? Respond or I'll crush you like a grape "and steven interrupts her saying" I do not think threatening her respond, I think that civilized mind wondering if she will respond " while green agate stood watching steven and thought" wow steven is the The only one that has pity (beginning to feel strange), that attractive that is seen of body and its face seems carved by the best And after thinking about it he saw that steven was approaching him and asked him what are you doing here? And she said "well ... OOOHH ... !! why the hell can not I spit it out?" And steven said reassuring him "calm down, do not stress, just say it and go" and finally green agate managed to open the beak "well, I came here because they will see ........ I am a new rebel" and after hearing that steven made the star eyes and hugging him expressing his affection and And she says, "Yeah, I mean,I even told him to white diamond idiot and her whole cut," and Steven said, "Tell me your story, please," and she said, "Okay, but be comfortable because it's A little long "(Steven sat on the lap of green agate to hear about his past) and she began to narrate:" well I was created 2000 years ago on the planet Kepler-186f, obvious long after the rebellion, Bad was that all the gems I knew were very bad with me even remember several insults that used: silly, idiot , Stupid, error, malformed, naive, awkward, unsuccessful, and white diamond disgrace. Until one day I was fed up and hid from all the taunts and insults for 300 years, until one day I took the biggest risk of my life which was to call an idiot a white diamond and my superior siam then steal an escape pod and with That's how I came here ". And steven was very impressed by what he had heard but only asked green agate Can you keep telling the story? And she replies "clear steven but you'll have to get really comfortable because what happened in between is the longest in history". After that green agate finished telling the story became night so she, steven, bismuth, Amethyst and lapis had to enter the house. Then steven went to sleep but green agate approached him and asked, can I accompany you to Steven? And he replied "clear friend" and made a space in the bed, she lay down and steven gave him a loving hug and said "I adore you green agate" and she kissed him as often as he could in the face and said "I I also adore Steven "after that steven fell asleep while green agate stayed stroking his face and thought" whatever he is doing looks much more adorable (after saying that kiss in his mouth) and thought ... What am I feeling for steven? ....... While bismuth was watching them from the kitchen and thought very angry "damn green agate, you stole the most comfortable place in steven's house, his bed, I'm supposed to be there, not that bitch's daughter, thief of friends! End of Part 2 Category:Blog posts